Talk:The Wolf Queen Awakened
Fun-Fact #1: You can steal the letter from Falk Firebeard, even before you complete The Man Who Cried Wolf. Detailed Walkthrough? A lot of these supposedly detailed walkthroughs are absolutely horrible. Once I get through these dungeons once I may go back and make some changes. Detailed? "After finding your way through a fairly straightforward series of corridors" There's a whole bunch of stuff that's missed.Theopheus (talk) 15:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Theo! :Yes alot of these pages need some attention. A detailed walkthrough should give good direction and highlight key interactions points! So if you find the inclination please do update. Also, there are a couple of well done quest pages that I have seen. One of the things that helps is breaking the Detailed portion ins to subsections divided. --DLanyon (talk) 12:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ok well I did my first walkthrough. It will probably need checked for grammatical errors and I already see the spacing is off, but I spent a lot of time on it and I'm burnt out so I'll fix it soon. I also didn't know the proper wiki code to hotlink to topics so that will need fixed as well, but overall I think the detail is much better now. Feedback is appreciated.Theopheus (talk) 00:47, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Bugs/Notes? Not sure if this is supposed to happen or if it's a bug... When I got through the section with the three doors that rotate, it took some time for me to get through the fire traps (I was in the middle of something else at the time) When I looked at my map and saw that the treasure room was accessed from another corridor that I missed? Or has another door somewhere? I tried to go back through and the rotating doors had shifted to where the passage was impassible. Walking in this area without stealth caused an alert to an NPC on the other side of the wall. Theopheus (talk) 15:37, December 18, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know fi its a bug either. When I was clearing the dungeon I tried to backtrack to sell stuff when I came across the same problem. The rotating doors, which I had left open, where now moved to the point they were impassable. --DLanyon (talk) 12:47, December 19, 2011 (UTC) * I had the same issue, I suspect that this is by design 07:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Just went through this section four of five times on the PC version, each time after defeating Potema's underlings the game crashed making impossible to complete the quest. In the end I had to reload an earlier save, before the rotating doors and then exit the area before using console commands to complete the quest. Aramüs (talk) 08:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Extreme bug (PS3) I finished all parts of the quest except for talking to Firebeard. I talk, and there is no dialog option to do with the quest. I looked at the list, and it goes: 1 Give Potema's remains to Styr (DONE) 2 |Return to Falk Firebeard (NOT) 3 Retrieve remains (DONE) 4 Defeat.... Etc This is a major problem for those who want it off of their list... the only option is to hide the active marker. The game didn't require me to go in order. 04:07, January 10, 2012 (UTC)Vamp *I did all that and spoke to Falk last. The Quest finished successfully. Maybe it's been patched? — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 17:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Quest start The courier who is supposed to give me the letter hasn't even approached me. I'm at level 24 so its not a leveling issue. I've tried everything, I even attacked falk firebeard to see if that could help. Any ideas? 16:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Bomb Out! The Wolf Queen Awakened: kill Potema Septim. Right at the end where you have defeated Potema and told to search her remains. No matter what I do the game litterly shuts down. I even went into different saves and deselected workshop data for the reloads. It completly shuts down. Can't do the quest which is very disappointing in Skyrim when this happens. BOMBS at very end after defeating Potema and told to collect her remains. On PC. BOMBS at very end after you are told you defeated Potema and collect her remains. No matter what reloads and data manipulation -- it shuts down. Disappointing cause can't complete this quest in Skyrim. Can complete The Wolf Queen Awakened: kill Potema Septim. Usafirefly (talk) 23:16, September 21, 2014 (UTC). Resolved by entering DATA FILES -- only select Hearthfire, Dragonborn, Dawnuard, Skyrim and DESELECT everything else and after you get this quest done ... reselect any data files. Pain, but, finally got the quest done.Usafirefly (talk) 09:02, September 25, 2014 (UTC)